Love Roulette
by RavenInTheNight
Summary: Neru's invented a new game: Love Roulette. Most of her couples will be out for her blood, but she may have struck Nero and Kaito a little hard... Nero x Kaito yaoi one-shot, MUAHAHA D


Time for another pointless yaoi one-shot with no planning that'll probably be super-long :D Woop-di-doo!

So once upon a time, like... last Thursday or so, I got into some KxL. I shared it with Len and Luka like I usually do. Luka laughed her head off at it (it happened to be the "Teto likes yaoi" episodes) and Len suggested I should be looking at Neru x Kaito because I happen to be Neru and my crush is Kaito. I explained to her that I prefer yaoi, but after but thinking I've found a solution.

Basic plot: Neru has invented a new and truly evil game! But it seems she's become the Vocaloid's cupid, at least for the two boys in the closet.

**Made by:** RavenInTheNight, with the help of the devil and the god in my head.

**Couple/s:** Mainly Nero x Kaito

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VOCALOID or any of the canon characters. VOCALOID and all canon characters belong to their respective owners.

**Warning: **T for language and such. Not to mention Iku's in here, and she just has to be explicit...

I may add wierd puns or japanese words you may not be familiar with, so just ask if you didn't catch something.

R&R.

fjfjfjfjfj

"Who's up for Love Roulette?" Neru grinned.

Mikuo and Nero sighed, and Len face-palmed. Neru kept pressing her new game, a risky upgrade from Truth or Dare.

Kaito sighed, "I guess eventually we'll have to do it. Okay, fine."

Luka smiled sweetly, "Can't hurt anyone."

Miku grinned comically, "This could be fun!"

Rin frowned, "Or it could be a serious nightmare."

Nero rolled his eyes, "I guess we can try."

Akaito grinned, "Let's give it a go!"

Neru grinned devilishly, "Alright! So the basic rules are, everyone writes their name on a slip of paper. We put those in a hat, and I take out two. Everyone also writes a scenario for the two, and those go in a hat and I pull out one. Remember, it has to be couple-ish. Anything from being locked in a closet to doing each other in public- kidding. Nero, stop glaring at me. Everyone ready?"

Mikuo, Nero, Kaito, Len, Luka, Miku, Rin, Akaito, Gakupo, and Kaiko nodded resolutely and wrote the needed slips of paper, then added them to the hat along with Neru's slips.

Neru shooked the hats, and took two from the Couple-Maker hat. "Hohoho! Akaito... and... Mikuo!"

The two looked indifferent. Neru fished out a slip from the Act hat, "And your punishment is... make out infront of us!"

Mikuo blushed. Akaito laughed. Kaiko, Rin and Nero muttered.

"Chop chop, we don't have all day." Neru motioned for them to begin.

Awkwardly, Mikuo leaned up and kissed Akaito's lips. Akaito hugged the male Miku-clone and took the act over, soon turning it into perfect, hot and steamy entertainment for Neru. She giggled, "Alright, that's enough sugar for you two. You can stop now."

Mikuo looked relieved. Akaito, less so.

Neru set the slips aside, and fished out new names, "Miku... and Len!"

Rin glared. Miku grinned a little wider than Len seemed to find comfortable. Neru took out an Act slip, "And you shall... Have Miku nibble Len's ear." Neru quirked an eyebrow, "Who wrote this?"

Miku immidiately glomped Len and gave his ear an affectionate nibble, leaving the tiniest of hickeys. Rin glared at her murderously. Neru sweatdropped. Len was beet-red.

Neru took two new names, "Nero and Kaito."

Nero yelped, "WHAT!"

Kaito turned a little pink.

Neru grinned, "And your punishment... is to be stuffed in a closet until the game ends."

While Nero protested explicitely, Neru shoved them both in the nearest closet, locked it, and returned to the game.

fjfjfjfjfj

Nero considered slamming his head into the wall a few times. Instead he slumped in a corner, "Now what?"

"They're probably recording our every move. Knowing Neru, of course."

"Knowing my sister, we've probably been drugged with love potion or something for her entertainment."

"That is a possibility."

"You're still calm enough to use words like 'possibility'?"

"This would be awkward if it was with a girl."

"I think this is more awkward, dumbass." Nero growled, "You saw Mikuo and Akaito. We're stuck in here 'til we do something smexy for Neru-chan's entertainment."

Kaito smirked, "You can used 'entertainment' and I can't use 'possibility'?"

"Shut up. How do we get out?"

"Apparently, by making out."

"Like hell I'm making out with you."

"Fine." Kaito shrugged.

The two sat there for ages. Nero tried to peek out the door, "The game must've ended by now."

From some speaker in the room, Neru giggled, "Wrong. We're waiting for you. You may be stuck there 'til the end of the game but the game stands still until you do something smexy."

"...Neru, go to hell." Nero glared around the room, trying to find the camera that he figured must be there.

Kaito quietly twiddled his thumbs. Nero rolled his eyes, "God, fine. If it gets me out."

Nero got up, plopped onto his hands and knees over Kaito, grabbed the blue scarf and pulled Kaito into a passionate kiss.

He'd intended, even hoped, for Kaito to end it like that, and Neru to let them out. Instead, Kaito wrapped his arms around Nero's back, and one reached up to hold his head close. Oddly enough, Nero was also enjoying this, in a strange way he wished he wouldn't feel. Nero swiped his tongue across Kaito's lips, and felt them part with a small gust of ice-cream flavored breath. Now he could taste Kaito, the sweetness of ice-cream and cake that always hung there.

Nero had the sudden urge to take Kaito's jacket off, but he pushed it aside. He knew there was still a camera, and he wasn't letting Neru ruin this. Instead he weaved a hand under the jacket, letting it rest on Kaito's hip. The feel of Kaito's skin sent a small thrill through Nero.

This had gone far enough. Nero broke off, pushed Kaito away and retreated to the opposite corner, where he glared at the floor and tried to stop his face from heating up.

Neru was laughing, "Wow. Anything you wanna take about, boys?"

"SHUT UP, NERU."

"Whatever. Okay, next are Luka and Gakupo."

"WHAT!" Luka shrieked uncharacteristically.

"Luka will give Gaku a hickey."

"WHAT THE FRICKIN' HELL- CAN'T I HAVE LEN?"

"No. Hurry up and do it."

Nero couldn't help grinning. He made a mental note to check Gakupo's neck when he got out.

Kaito's gaze slowly became apparent to Nero. It was a look he wasn't used to. It was like lust and disappointment and happiness and sadness all in one. A sort of _'I enjoyed that but you pulled out too fast, can we do it again?' _kind of look.

Nero knew that Neru hated his whistling, so he whistled at a slowly increasing volume until she screeched at him to test so softly he would have to speak. Pretty damn soft.

He slowly crawled back to Kaito. He saw a flicker of hope in Kaito's eyes. Nero sighed and bent his head so that his mouth was within an inch of Kaito's ear. He whispered as softly as possible, "After the game, wait in your room."

Out of impulse, he took the moment to nibble the ear. It felt nice to touch Kaito, in any way. He retreated to his corner.

fjfjfjfjfj

Gakupo did indeed have Luka's mark on his neck, and he was not a happy samurai. After Nero noted this fact, he left and followed Kaito into the ice-cream addict room. He found Kaito sitting on the bed, twiddling his thumbs. Kaito looked up as Nero entered.

Nero sat by Kaito. For a while they just sat there, staring at each other.

And the next moment hazed. Nero wasn't completely sure what happened in that moment, but suddenly they were hugging, kissing, using teeth and tongues. Kaito was below him again, and he was tugging the scarf loose. Nero's mouth strayed down Kaito's neck, as if looking for the ideal space for his own mark.

Kaito want panting lightly, "Nero.. what the hell are you doing?"

"Something smexy and entertaining." Nero laughed softly.

"Nero, Meiko will beat me up with a broken sake bottle if you give me a hickey."

"Well then it's a damn good thing you've got a scarf, huh?" Nero sank his teeth into Kaito's skin lightly, and made quick work of the act.

Kaito sighed as Nero ran his tongue up Kaito's neck and went back to mouth-to-mouth. Nero couldn't resist a hand on the small bit of Kaito's skin he had revealed, knowing he might be among the few people to see Kaito not covered in his jacket and scarf. The other hand went to the spot under the jacket where it had been before. That jacket would be off soon, he hoped.

As usual, Nero wouldn't get his way. He looked up at a squeak of indignant confusion, and found Kaiko. The mousy Shion was staring at them, mainly at Kaito, her eyes huge and her cheeks red as Akaito's scarf. "O-oh! Um.. I.."

Nero glared at her, trying to disguise the cold chill she'd sent through his spine. He knew this would make Kaito clam up.

And it did. Kaito stuttered, "Kaiko... I... uh..."

Kaiko smiled in an embarassed way, "I'll uh... I'll leave you to it."

She disappeared, and Nero wished they could just go back to closeness. But the mood was broken, and now Kaito was red and looking away.

Nero leaned over him, and glared softly at Kaito with their faces inches apart, "Don't you dare back out, Kaito."

Kaito looked up, almost guiltily. Nero got a mental image of being given a 6-foot bowl of ice cream, only to be told you couldn't eat it. The feeling fitted the moment. Nero leaned a little closer. Dare he ask? "What are you thinking?"

"This is a bad idea... Sorry... It's just too..."

Nero glared, "You don't want to be labeled."

"No, it's not that."

Nero gave him a looked that meritted Neru's approval, "You could pretend I was my sister, if that makes it less awkward."

"...That makes it more awkward." Kaito frowned.

"I figured." Nero smirked the slightest bit, then frowned, "Now why won't you kiss me?"

"This is just too wierd."

"Wierd?" Nero growled, "You didn't think it was wierd in that damn closet."

"I... I wasn't thinking. That shock from Kaiko coming in gave me time to think."

"Then stop thinking." Nero now touched his nose to Kaito's, "Because I want you. Now."

"Sorry, Nero." Kaito gently pushed him off and stood up.

Nero glared, "I'm not leaving here, then."

Kaito shivered visibly, "I..." he left the sentence unfinished, opened the door, and disappeared.

Nero now was alone on Kaito's bed. He knew he'd pressed Kaito too hard, but he wasn't used to this feeling of need. Now he felt stupid.

Still, he wanted to show his devotion. He would stay here until Kaito came back.

fjfjfjfjfj

Nero was utterly bored by the time Kaito came back five hours later. By this time he had draped himself over the bed, and now he rolled over onto his stomach and raised a brow, "God, what took you so long?"

Kaito sweatdropped, "Meiko buried me under the sakura tree. Then I had to dig my way out and spend three hours explaining to some kids that I wasn't a zombie. Oh, and then Meiko made me buy her sake."

Nero was unimpressed, "Uh-huh. Say, are all your boxers blue or just the ones in your drawer?"

"WHAT!" blush.

"I was bored, so I looked through your drawers. You could use a change in color scheme."

Kaito was bright red, "That's so intrusive."

Nero grinned, "Love you~."

Kaito flinched at this. It was obvious the right choice was to be considerate and gentle, or at least seem so. Nero sighed, "I'm sorry, I pushed you too hard. And I shouldn't be looking through your boxer drawer." he wasn't going to mention sending a text suggesting to Meiko to bury Kaito again.

Kaito shook his head and sat on the bed next to Nero, "It's fine, I... I thought I was rushing myself. But while I was digging myself out, I was stuck with my own thoughts for a while... and I realized I really wanted to be at that level, just not farther. Making out, hickeys, nibbles, tongues, whatever, that's fine. Just no major undressing."

Nero couldn't be bothered to sit up, but he wriggled over, rolled onto his back, and lay his head on Kaito's lap, "Well, good to know we've got that sorted out..."

Kaito's gaze made Nero shiver and want to rip the jacket off anyway. But at the same time he didn't want to risk offending Kaito again. He pushed himself up to sit with his back leaning against Kaito's chest, turned his head to rest with his mouth an inch from Kaito's, "I'll try to contain myself."

Kaito bent his head and nibbled the edge of Nero's lip. Nero responded by turning around, and the make-out scene restarted.

Nero knew Kaito would be less comfortable with the Nero-seme set-up, so he allowed Kaito to take charge of the act. Kaito was a beautiful kisser and Nero wanted desperately to get to the next level, but his love kept him at bay. He didn't want another incident.

fjfjfjfjfj

A few days later. Nero had slept in Neru's room, since his room was being cleaned and he didn't want a run-in with Iku Acme. While he contemplated if it was safe to go outside, his phone vibrated.

Nero flipped it open and saw a text message from Kaito.

'_Coast clear.'_

Nero smirked and texted back, _'You come here.'_

While he waited for a response, Nero lay on his back staring at the ceiling. He thought about Kaito, and the cute little habit he'd noticed, that Kaito seemed to always touch the red mark on his neck, or the basic area of it, when he was nervous or needed comfort. Nero thought of the sweet taste of Kaito's mouth, the feel of Kaito's skin. Kaito couldn't come soon enough.

As soon as Kaito shut the door behind him, Nero looked up and grinned, "Took you long enough, Aisu-kun."

Kaito wasn't happy. "Nero, I need to go soon, so..."

Nero frowned, "I... oh."

Kaito sighed, "I don't really have time right now, okay?"

Nero's brows lowered, "You said that yesterday."

"Well, I'll have time later, okay?"

"You said THAT yesterday, too."

"Nero, you're being immature."

"I'm suffering here. I've got ice-cream withdrawl. You haven't had time for three days."

Kaito sighed and rubbed a hand across the hickey'd spot, "Look, you gotta remember I'm Meiko's bitch until I finish the debt I owe her. And frankly, Meiko's not huge on yaoi."

Nero rolled his eyes, "Tell Meiko to get a boyfriend, and stop brushing me off."

Kaito laughed, "If only I had the guts."

"I'll do it for seven bucks." Nero grinned.

"Hah. You're a clone of your sister."

"I came first, so she's a clone of me."

Kaito laughed, "Well, I'll just..."

It happened again. That strange moment in which neither really knew what happened, right before they found themselves tongue-to-tongue. It seemed Nero had jumped off the bed and threw himself at Kaito.

It lasted mere moments. Kaito broke off with unintentional force, "I should go..."

Nero attempted to con him back with a peck, but Kaito shook him off and disappeared. Nero sighed.

A few minutes later, Iku appeared. She grinned in her usual drunken way, "Oh, hello. Neru asked me to clean her room while she was out..."

Nero face-palmed. He was in here to avoid the creepy maid-loid, and now he was talking to her anyway.

Iku leaned close, "So I heard you've got a thing for Kaito-kun, huh?"

Nero growled, "Go to hell, Iku."

Iku grinned in her lop-sided fashion, "Need some help with that erection?"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Nero backed out of the room, slammed the door, and ran to the park for dear life and dignity.

Nero nearly ran into Meiko, who was threatening Kaito with a leek. Nero growled, "Where's my bitch sister?"

"Neru's over there, poisoning pigeons." Meiko nodded off somewhere.

"Thanks." Nero ran past her, ran back, kicked her in the head, and ran like hell.

When he found Neru, she was surrounded by a flock of dead or dying pigeons. She threw more cyanide-biscuits at them and looked up, "Oh, hello, dear brother."

"You sent the hooker-maid looking for me."

"How'd you guess?"

"She pretended to be cleaning the room for five seconds then started hitting on me."

"That usually gives it away."

"Why the hell did you do that!"

"You need to remember that Akitas are known for being straight."

"Oh yeah, real smooth, send me a whore to remind me. God, I like girls again now! Thanks!" Nero spat.

Neru shrugged, "Cyanide biscuit?"

"..."

"I meant to give the pigeons."

Nero was silent a bit longer, then took a biscuit and tore it to shreds for the poor birds. "Alright, it's been fun. Now I need to tear another bitch off Kaito's case."

"Great language." Neru commented as he ran back to Meiko.

fjfjfjfjfj

Meiko had given Nero a broken arm. Kaito felt parcially guilty for that, but the blonde bastard should have known not to insult Meiko. Now he sat in his room with Nero. "So Iku tried to come on to you?"

Nero nodded and mocked Iku's voice, "You need some help with that erection?" back to his normal voice, "If I were Miku, I'd kick her out of the house."

"It's not just Miku's decision. Haku and Iku are pretty good friends."

"How could anyone want to be friends with Iku Acme!"

Kaito shrugged. "On a lighter note, Meiko let me off the hook."

"But now I've got a broken arm."

"We can work around that."

"I only have one hand to touch you with..." Nero looked truly depressing.

Kaito sighed, gently pushed Nero onto his back, and rolled over to lay on his hands and knees above him, "I'll just have to take the lead, huh?"

Nero grinned, "Bout frickin' time."

There was a different note this time. They'd made out plenty of times in the past, even once before Neru's Love Roulette idea, but something was different now. Nero wasn't being possessive or hesitantly passive. He was being meaningful. Kaito grinned and undid the first button of Nero's vest.

fjfjfjfjfj

IDK if that was the right place to end it but it's 12:50 AM and I don't care :D So yeah. I did infact use Iku to sneak in a tip of that hat to something I read, and I realize I read creepy stuff XD

I dunno why, but this fic gives me a mental image of a scene from Lovely Complex where Otani was supposed to get an obligation cake from Koizumi but she ended up giving it to her gay friend I can never remember the name of and forgot it said "obligation"... Maybe I'll write something like that in the future XD But for now I desperately need sleep. Ciao!


End file.
